pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abomyss
| jname= | romaji= | gen= | image= | typen=2 | sametypen=yes | type1=Dark | type2=Steel | abilityn=1 | ability1=Short Fuse | ability2=Hard Build | abilitynote= | dwability1=Intimidate | dwabilitynote= | species= Destroyer | exp100= 1,250,000 | reg= | ndex= | rdex= | height1= | height1note= | height2= | height2note= | weight1= | weight1note= | weight2= | weight2note= | color=Gray | body=06 | catchrate=45 | habitat=Unknown | happiness=Unknown | palpark=Unknown | exp100=1,250,000 | male=50 | female=50 | groupn=Unknown | group1=Monster | group2=Mineral | cycles=Unknown | exp=Unknown | item=None | itempic= | itemchance=0 | hp=0 | defense=2 | spdefense=0 | attack=3 | spattack=1 | speed=0 }} is a Dark/Steel-type pseudo-legendary Pokémon, created by Kagimizu. It evolves from Blasdow at level 52, and is the final evolution of Cracknel. Biology Physiology Abomyss is a large bipedal Pokémon, with the majority of its body being a dark grey color. It's chest and lower body are in the shape of orbs, connected by a thick segmented midsection that is a steely grey. Its legs are large and powerful, with the thighs being a matching dark grey, its lower legs are segmented and a steely grey, and its feet being dark grey, with three large white claws. Its arms are equally large and powerful, also with three large white claws. The forearms are large and dark grey, with thinner segmented steely grey biceps. Its shoulders however, are in the shape of orbs and an army green color. On its shoulders are attachments that look like grenade triggers that run parallel to its back. Its neck is the same as its midsection, and is thick and relatively long, but narrows out as it reaches the head. Its head is dark grey with a sleek yet reptilian appearance. It has two thick, sharp horns that are segmented and bone white. From these horns, red stripes go down Abomyss' face, connecting to markings around its sharp yellow eyes, then extend down and meet at a point on its nose. Its teeth, which are relatively small but nonetheless sharp, are angled inwards. The stripes from its horns also run parallel down Abomyss' back, and end at an empty circle on its rear end. From the center of this circle comes a very long rope as a tail, which is tipped with an active spark/flame. Gender Differences None. Special Abilities Abomyss are very powerful and dangerous Pokémon. They have the ability to quickly recover from using powerful moves or survive self-destruction. The length of an Abomyss' tail determines its lifespan. Behaviour Abomyss are very temperamental and aggressive, taking very little provocation to make one lash out. Abomyss live in small packs with unusual hierarchy; the strongest of each gender compete against each gender will fight against one another to decide who is the leader of the pack, then mate in order to ensure strong children among the pack in the future. Abomyss can be extremely protective, and attacking something an Abomyss cares about results in a savage and vicious attack. If someone harms a young Cracknel, the entire pack will go after that person. Habitat Abomyss live in rocky, barren landscapes, where they are capable of going wild without destroying their surroundings. Diet Abomyss eat minerals of various kinds, but prefer volatile minerals used for explosive material. Game Data Pokédex Entries Locations Stats Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moveset By Leveling Up By TM/HM By Breeding By Tutoring By a Prior Evolution Special Moves Evolution Sprites Trivia Going directly from Black/White; *Abomyss is the second Pseudo-Legendary to have Steel as one of its two types (the first being Metagross). *It is the second Pseudo-Legendary to have a body shape of 06 (bipedal, tailed) and not be a Dragon-type (the first being Tyranitar). *It is the second Pseudo-Legendary to have more than one type immunity (Poison, Psychic), the first being Hydreigon (Psychic, Ground with Levitate). This is not counting Metagross with Magnet Rise. **Abomyss is the only Pseudo-legendary to have more than one immunity without one of said immunities being a result of an ability or move. *It has the second-highest level of evolving from its pre-evo (evolving from Blasdow starting at level 52), the highest being Hydreigon (evolving from Zweilous starting at level 64). *It is the first Pseudo-Legendary to have a signature move. **It actually has two; Black Hole and Abyss Crush, both of which are Dark-type attacks. **It also shares these moves with its pre-evolutions. *It is tied with Metagross for lowest base HP. *It has the second-highest Special Attack stat (at 120), the highest belonging to Hydreigon (at 125). *Abomyss shares its defensive stats with Hydreigon, another Pseudo-legendary. Origin Abomyss is based largely on explosives. Name Origin Abomyss' name is a combination of "Abyss" and "bomb". Category:Kagimizu's Fanfics Category:Pokémon